Hallelujah Sparks
Hallelujah Sparks is just your average 21-year-old girl. Except she'll fuck you up Chicago style. History Catherine Cleveland was born the bastard child of James Cleveland, a self-made media giant, and German Victoria’s Secret model Hilda Young. For the sake of both their careers, Hilda gave up the child for adoption, citing the father as unknown. Unwilling to lose the child, James adopted Catherine and brought her into the prestigious Cleveland family. A year later, he died in a tragic car accident in Providence, Rhode Island. James Cleveland’s wife, Astrid, had no love for the child, and treated her like a slave. Catherine never left the house. She waited hand and foot on her mother and elder sister, Jasmine, until she was eight years old, missing James every moment. She would spend her free time practicing with the "magical" power she had—telekinesis. She kept this secret from Astrid and Jasmine, however. A week or two before her ninth birthday, she snapped. In the middle of the night, Catherine stabbed her mother and sister to death with a kitchen knife. She washed the knife thoroughly and replaced it in the drawer. Immediately after, what she'd done really hit her, and she fled the scene in a panic. Jason Sparks, a pricey mafia hitman ("the 'quivalent of a fancy-ass callgirl," he says), otherwise known as Eric Smith, Raymond Harrison, or his birth name, Jason Hollister, found Catherine wandering the streets. He took her home, his intent to dump her off in an orphanage the next day. However, in the right light, he could see the blood on her dress. Jason knows you're not supposed to ask an assassin about their work, so he kept his mouth shut, but he felt strange doing so. He gave her a big t-shirt and let her sleep in the bedroom, taking the couch for himself. Catherine was incredibly jumpy the whole time she spent at Jason's, and only left the bedroom for meals and bathing. She liked Jason, sure; she was just terrified she would leave the bedroom one day and see the police in the foyer. Luckily, this never happened. Several days later, Jason read about Catherine's family in the newspaper. He got the real story from a sobbing Catherine, who begged him not to turn her over to the Clevelands. After much careful thought, Jason decided to strike a deal with her: let him weed out her killer instinct, and he'd adopt her. Catherine was thrilled and agreed immediately. She certainly liked Jason much more than the Clevelands. Jason quickly became the first person to know of her telekinetic powers, and Catherine was positively delighted to learn Jason was telekinetic, too. They were certainly a match made in Heaven. After that, it was just a whirlwind of legal processes: turn Catherine in to the police, talk to the remaining Cleveland family, get the OK for adoption. All of the things turned out to be much easier than Jason anticipated. When it was time to fill out the adoption papers, Catherine asked to change her name from Catherine to Hallelujah. When asked why, she said she didn't want to name the Clevelands gave her. She hated it. Plus, Hallelujah sounds much cooler than Catherine. Such is the thought process of a nine-year-old. Hallelujah and Jason moved to Chicago, where they lived for the rest of Jason's life. A few months after Hallelujah's 20th birthday, Jason was gunned down by Cadence Wayward, the Wayward family's primary assassin. Hallelujah took her revenge by blowing up Wayward Manor. Then she left for the other side of the country and never looked back. She currently resides in the Novi Heights Apartments building, apartment 104. Relationships Dimitri Nikolaidis Father figure. ♥ Lulu thinks it's cute how hard he tries to substitute for Jason. He's not always perfect, and he can be a little overbearing, but Lulu knows he's trying his best. James T Kirk Lulu's current best friend, besides Dimitri. She thinks he's smokin' hot. And he is. He's James Tiberius Kirk. Renee Ridley-Caulder Lulu's boyfriend! Lulu finds him ridiculously adorable. Look at his little face! Cadence Wayward Lulu hates Cadence more than anything. He took Jason from her—Jason, who gave her a family, a life, and a home. She'll never forgive Cadence for what he did. External Links *Inbox *Posts *Logs Category:Characters Category:Litzi Category:Original